


my valentine

by Julsemo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Everyone is Crazy, Fun, Icha Icha Paradise, Idiots in Love, Kakashi is the best boyfriend/husband, Kidnapping, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Naruto is Just Naruto, Shinobi Princess the Movie, True Love, boys and their weird hobbies, just love and fun, kakashi's secret porn stash, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29454066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julsemo/pseuds/Julsemo
Summary: Naruto was obsessed with the Movie Series "Shinobi Princess - Kira". He knew every character and every line.Naturally, when they got together Kakashi had to watch those movies with him.One time...? Kakashi had watched those movies with Naruto more than 200 times and he knew them better than his Icha Icha books by now.On valentine's day he had very special plans for his cute little blonde.Just a cute little story that I wrote for valentine's day. :)This story has been translated into russian.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	my valentine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gleeker1995](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gleeker1995/gifts).



> Thank you Gleeker-chan for being such a wonderful person :)  
> I hope this will make you smile. 
> 
> "Shinobi Princess - Kira" is not a real Movie, I made that up.  
> But I imagine Kakashi and Naruto staying at home on date-nights watching movies and Kakashi would be like  
> "Naruto we have watched that movie before..."  
> "but.. but... it's so gooood!"  
> "Alright my love... Of course we can watch it again. It was great 150 times, I will love it one more time."  
> "Yei! I love you Kakashi!" 
> 
> Happy Valentine’s Day everybody! <3

Naruto was angry. He knew that it was stupid to be angry about something like that, but he couldn’t help it. Kakashi had been assigned a mission 10 days ago and he wasn’t back yet. It would be their first valentine’s day together and Naruto let himself get swept away by the wonderful stories that his friends told him about valentine’s day dates and gifts and chocolate and all those romantic ideas that they had for their significant others. He started to dream that maybe Kakashi would be home by valentine’s day and they would go on a romantic date and his lover would have a gift for him, but it was the 14th of February and Kakashi wasn’t home. He sat in the kitchen and angrily stared at the empty seat on the other side of the table where Kakashi usually sat. 

“I shouldn’t have gotten this excited in the first place… but everyone was so into this valentine’s day thing now that they have relationships and I really thought that maybe this year I could have that too.” Naruto grumbled and let his head sink. “They told me all those stories about romantic dates and stuff. Urg… I mean what the hell? I know that Kakashi and I can still do that next year… but I don’t know.. everyone got me so excited about this, you know Kurama?”

The wood felt cool against his heated skin. He felt stupid because whenever he met his friends, he told them that Kakashi would definitely take him on a date this year and that they would do something romantic. They were dating for almost a year now and Naruto was so happy and excited that finally he was with the man he truly loved. He knew that Shikamaru had plans with Temari and Sakura would go on a date with Lee. To know that all of them found love with someone made Naruto really happy. Even Sai, who wasn’t a social butterfly, found love with Ino and they had a romantic Dinner planned for this day. 

Naruto whined miserably. “I AM happy for everyone but damn it… I want that too! I want Kakashi to take me on a valentine’s date!” 

**Maybe you will get your wish.** Kurama mumbled. 

“Thank you Kurama, but I guess Kakashi won’t be home on valentine’s day.” 

Naruto got up and went to get dressed. Just because he was sad that Kakashi wasn’t home today he still had to go and see Tsunade and Shikamaru at the Tower today. They had some kind of mission for him. He groaned and went to the bedroom and grabbed some clothes. 

Kurama wrapped him in a warm blanket of his golden Chakra. Naruto smiled when he felt the Chakra all around him. It felt like Kurama was hugging him gently. 

**I’m sure he’ll be back soon, kid.**

_Mhh_. Naruto hummed. 

*

Naruto entered Tsunade’s office and the conversations that were going on inside the room suddenly stopped. Everyone looked at the blond. Naruto looked around and stared into Tsunade’s shocked face. Shikamaru looked totally stressed out. Sakura was there as well. Was she sweating? 

“Hey? What’s going on?” 

“Nothing!” Everyone kinda screamed at him. 

“Aha. I see. Well You called me in. If you remembered baa-chan?” 

Shikamaru and Sakura turned to Tsunade who gaped at Naruto and blinked a few times. She nervously shifted around and took a few papers on her table. She shifted them around and tried to organize them even though they didn’t need organizing. “Ha! Sure. Of course. I called you!” She laughed awkwardly which made Naruto look at the people in front of him like they were crazy. 

“What… is going on here? I thought that maybe you have a mission or something?” Naruto groaned when he was getting annoyed with them. 

“A mission?! Why would you ask for a mission, Naruto?” Tsunade almost fell over her table as she yelled at the blond. 

The other people in the room all looked at the blond with horror. Naruto was confused. It wasn’t that unusual for him to come and ask for missions? Actually it was more like him barging into Tsunade’s office and demanding more missions or harder missions or something like that. He looked at Tsunade and at Shikamaru, who was definitely starting to sweat now as well. “Alright you guys.. What the hell is going on here? Baa-chan, you sent me the message just last night that you wanted to see me today. So here I am and now you three are acting all weird and secretive.” He put his hand angrily on his hip to make a point. “I wanted to ask for a mission because… well because it seems like I’ll be alone today, and I guess it would be better if I take a mission so someone else can stay at home with their girlfriend or boyfriend, you know?” 

Sakura winced and stared at Tsunade. How would the woman react to that? Naruto had talked of _nothing_ else for **DAYS** , but how happy he would be if Kakashi-Sensei would be home for valentine’s day. She had to listen for hours to Naruto dreaming about romantic dates and chocolate and flowers. It was actually really cute, because she could see how much Naruto loved Kakashi-Sensei. Even after months of them being a couple and them moving in together, in Naruto’s heart there was still the same burning passion that he felt on the very first day. Naruto was just too precious when he started with excited babbling how much he was looking forward to Kakashi coming home and all the cute ideas he had about how a valentine’s date could be. When it wasn’t Sakura, it was Shikamaru, Tsunade, Ino, Yamato-taicho, Sai or Gai-Sensei who would have to listen to his dreams about a romantic date with Kakashi. 

Naruto did so much for Konoha and the shinobi world without even asking for anything in return. But when Kakashi and Naruto got closer and Naruto started giggling and blushing around the silver haired man, everyone knew how they could repay their young hero and their favorite lazy porn reading Jonin for their services to their village.  
When they started dating it was like sparks were flying around. For weeks it was impossible to be around them. The sexual tension was crazy. Well, if Sakura was honest, nothing much has changed there… She tried to keep a serious expression. They were truly made for each other.

Sakura had watched them over the past few months, and she was happy for her teammates that they had found love with each other.  
Being in a strong, steady and loving relationship had changed Naruto – it had changed both of them. Naruto was calmer now and he studied hard for his promotion to become a Jonin. Kakashi stopped reading Icha Icha all the time and was starting to show up on time when the Hokage called him in for meetings. 

Sakura turned around and stared at her mentor to watch how Tsunade would get them all out of this situation. She watched Shikamaru nervously biting his lip. 

“I need you…. at the tower.” She said tensely. “In… the…” She coughed. “Archive!” 

“The archive?” Naruto grimaced. “Why the hell would you need me in the archive? You should give me a mission ‘tebayo!” 

Shikamaru jumped into action. “That’s not possible. Your Jonin exam is going to be in five days, right? You should definitely stay here and study more!” 

Naruto gaped at them. “I have repeated everything three times! I could take that damn exam right now! What the hell is going on? I just wanted a mission because Kakashi won’t be home on valentine’s day and everyone is going on dates … ‘tebayo… “ he angrily grumbled. 

Shikamaru wanted to smack Naruto’s head. He wanted to scream and laugh at the same time. Thank god Naruto was very dense sometimes and he didn’t realize that they had planned something for the knucklehead. “Repetition is important. You should really stay at the tower for today. Maybe you’d be surprised _how much that helps you_ with your exam… and everything else. Also; the missions for today are covered already.” 

*

Naruto was so confused. He grunted and left the room feeling totally frustrated. On his way to the archive, which was located on the second floor of the Hokage Tower he met a few shinobi and some of his friends who greeted him happily and with so much excitement that Naruto was even more confused. On the stairs of the first floor he ran into Kiba and Hinata who smiled at him and congratulated him. He didn’t even know what they congratulated him for but he thanked them. On the second floor some administrative staff greeted him shyly and giggled happily. They wished him good luck for today and he bowed quickly and went on. 

“Good luck for what? I’m just going to the damn archive…” 

Before he went inside, he had to sign in with the manager of the Konoha archive. Keiko-san was a small, very nice, very confused Chunin. She was married to Kenzo-san, a Jonin who worked in interrogation. She loved working in the archive and when she first met Naruto she exclaimed loudly that she admired him. Kakashi and Naruto had even gone on some double dates with them. She was a delightful and sweet young woman and Naruto was happy that he made a new friend. Even Kakashi who wasn’t very social told him after their first double date that he enjoyed it and that Keiko-san and her husband Kenzo were very nice people. 

“Naruto-kun! How nice to see you here!” Keiko smiled when she saw her friend. 

“Keiko-chan.” He politely bowed his head to the woman. She sat behind her desk that was full of books and scrolls. “It’s good to see you. Are you well? How is Kenzo-san?” 

“We are fine. Kenzo was able to get a few days off so we can spend the valentine’s day together. We are going to the onsen for the weekend. Where is Kakashi-san? I heard all kinds of things around the tower - ” 

Naruto grimaced and shifted around. “Well you can forget that Keiko-chan, because he’s not back from his mission yet. Tsunade ordered me here… I have to spend the day in the archive to study for my Jonin exam.” 

Keiko looked at him confused but decided not to comment further on this because if the Hokage ordered Naruto here she might have a plan after all. She nodded and started to fill out the protocol for Naruto that would allow him to enter the archive rooms. He gave him the paper and let him sign it. “Thank you.” She said quietly and filed the protocol away. She could see the frown on her friend’s face. She wanted to tell Naruto that Kakashi had been here just an hour ago to return some scrolls. Why had nobody told Naruto that Kakashi was back? And much more important… Why didn’t Kakashi tell Naruto that he was back? Usually the first thing that Kakashi did was go straight back home and tell Naruto that he was back and that he was alright. 

She decided to stay quiet because maybe something was going on that Naruto wasn’t allowed to know. It was valentine's day after all. Maybe Kakashi had some plans for his beloved. Naruto sighed and told her goodbye. He turned around and entered the archive rooms. She waved at her friend and watched as the village hero grumpily stomped inside the archive. 

She chuckled. She was sure that Kakashi would never do anything to hurt Naruto intentionally. Keiko looked at the files on her desk. She had to organize everything before Kenzo picked her up from work. 

*

Naruto kind of lost all sense of time as he stared at the scrolls and the text in front of him. He did what Tsunade and Shikamaru told him to do. He went over all the things that would be asked during his exam. Strategies, history of the villages and politics… He stared at one of the elemental scrolls. He was able to perfect his wind jutsu abilities and with Yamato’s and Kakashi’s help he was also able to find his second affinity for earth. For a promotion to Jonin rank it would be favorable to master at least two elemental styles. Naruto was good with air and earth now and he just started training with Yamato on water style a few days ago. He wanted to surprise Kakashi with this when he took the exam, but he realized that his affinity for water wasn’t as strong as the other two and he would need much more training until he could do actual jutsus or show off in front of Kakashi. 

He pulled another water jutsu scroll in front of him and started reading. Naruto had to turn on the light to finish reading the scroll and yawned tiredly. He hadn’t realized that it was this late. Maybe he should call it a day. Tsunade hadn’t even said anything about how long he should stay. Kakashi still wasn’t back from his mission so he would go to Ichiraku’s, eat something and go back home. Maybe he would watch “Shinobi Princess – Part 4” again!! It was his favorite part of the series. 

In this movie the beautiful princess Kira gets abducted, and her handsome bodyguard Akihito-san has to save her from the clutches of their enemies. Naruto sighed dreamingly. He loved those movies. Also… The bodyguard kind of reminded him of Kakashi. He was tall, brave and he had silver hair. He always protects the princess. Akihito always loved her, even when it was forbidden to him. 

_I really need to watch that movie tonight_. Naruto rolled his eyes and felt himself blush. 

“The Shinobi Princess Series” had 5 parts and in Part 4 Akihito not only saves his princess but also asks for her hand in marriage. Naruto sighed again. _That’s just so romantic_ . He wasn’t sure how many times he made Kakashi watch those movies with him. He chuckled. Kakashi always got slightly jealous when Naruto squealed and swooned over Akihito.  
_“He’s just an actor playing a role. I like Akihito because he reminds me of you.”_ _  
_ _“Oh?”_ _  
_ _“But you know, Kakashi… The original is so much better.”_

He wished that they could have watched the movie together tonight. Maybe after a romantic date. Followed by something else… in their bedroom...  
He put the scrolls and the books away and slowly moved to the exit of the archive. He turned off all the lights. He closed the door and turned to the administration desk where he thought Keiko-chan would be, but of course she had left already. Too bad, he wished he could have told her goodbye before she and Kenzo had left for their romantic getaway. He shrugged and lazily walked downstairs to the exit of the Hokage Tower. 

He didn’t watch where he was going when suddenly someone wrapped their arms harshly around his upper body with a huge amount of strength. They held him and tried to immobilize his movements. Another person came and pulled him down onto the ground. Naruto grunted. 

“WHAT THE FUCK!” He couldn’t move. A tight Chakra enhanced rope was wrapped around his hands and his legs. 

“Don’t move.” he tried to listen to the voice closely. He had to try to identify the peoply who tried to abduct him on fucking valentine’s day! “If you move, we will have to use other means to keep you down.” Damn what’s going on today? First Kakashi wasn’t home on valentine’s day, then Tsunade and his friends were acting weird and now he was getting kidnapped? This can’t be true. This must be the worst valentine’s day ever. 

_Kurama! Help me!_

**I … can’t. It seems that this is draining our Chakra.** The fox quickly fell quiet again. 

What? Just because of this rope Kurama couldn’t fight anymore? Naruto was getting more and more agitated. Also, why wasn’t Kurama more alert? That damn furball didn’t seem worried at all! He was getting kidnapped here?! “Let go of me!” He screamed. Someone would hear him. “HELP ME!” Why was nobody coming? 

“No. You will come with us now. Kira-hime.” 

Naruto gaped. “Excuse me? My name is Uzumaki Naruto. Uzu-maki Naru-to. Maybe you are trying to kidnap the wrong person? Maybe you are in the wrong village?” 

“No. We are here to kidnap the princess Kira.” 

This was absolutely insane! Kira? Like in “Shinobi Princess – Kira”? He blinked a few times and tried to get his wits back together, but in that moment one of the two men kneeled down and grabbed Naruto. “What the hell – ! Damn it would you be a little bit more careful! I am not Kira! Let go of me you bastard! I demand to know who you are! You have to let me go - !” Suddenly a dark sack, made of some kind of fabric, was pulled over his head and he was lifted by one of the men. He was handled roughly when that guy put him over his shoulder. Naruto tried to feel how the man was built that was carrying him. He needed to know what he was up against if no one realized what was going on. Maybe he would have to fight them. Maybe they used some kind of Genjutsu! That must be it. That’s why nobody realized that he was being abducted by a bunch of lunatics. 

“We have to get Kira-hime out of the kingdom as fast as possible.” 

“Yes. We have to hurry. I am sure that Akihito has already realized that we got his princess.” 

Naruto listened for a while as they talked and the more he listened the more he got confused. He recognized parts of their dialogue from the actual “Shinobi Princess” movie. Some parts of what the two men were talking about were lines from the scenes when Kira was taken from the castle. Akihito wanted to take her for a walk in the palace gardens that night and he realized that Kira was taken by the enemies and he immediately went after them.  
Naruto couldn’t see anything because they put this bag over his head, but he could hear a river close by and he realized that they must be close to training ground three? 

“Oh no!” One of them screamed. 

“It is Akihito!” 

“What should we do now?!”

Naruto was dropped unceremoniously on the ground and with a loud ‘UFF’ he landed on his back. He could hear loud noises of fighting and he remembered that in the movie Akihito killed the enemies in his rage and his fear that someone might have taken and hurt his beloved princess. The noises died down and it was quiet again. Naruto laid there on the ground. He tried to be still and he tried not to be nervous. This was insane. What was going on? Was Akihito here? Who – 

He could hear soft movements close to him and finally someone kneeled down next to him to untangle the ropes. “My dearest princess – “

_Oh my god. That can’t be._

Kakashi’s smooth voice was so close to his ear when he slowly pulled the bag off his head. 

“ – I have to beg for your forgiveness that I let those thugs even put their hands on your divine form.” 

Kakashi grinned as he looked at Naruto. Perfectly saying the lines that always made Naruto blush whenever they watched the movie together. Naruto gaped and he couldn’t help when a quiet moan escaped him. That was so much better than the movie. Kakashi even wore the Uniform that Akihito wore in the movies. Naruto bit his lip and reached out to softly pull on the fine fabric that hugged the tall strong body in front of him in all the right places. Kakashi waited for him to go on with the lines of the scene. He was aware that Naruto knew the lines by heart and he just waited to hear Naruto start to play along. 

Naruto chuckled and nodded. A sign to Kakashi that he understood and that he would play along. “Oh Akihito! I was not scared because I knew that you would find me. You saved me.” 

“I could have never forgiven myself if they hurt … what is most dear to my heart, Hime-sama.” 

Naruto squirmed when he heard Kakashi say those lines he wanted to hug him, kiss him but he saw in Kakashi’s eyes that he had some kind of plan, so he only made a soft noise of excitement and with his hand he reached for Kakashi’s cheek. 

“Oh Akihito!” Kakashi pulled Naruto into his arms and Naruto truly felt a little bit like Kira-hime. He giggled. “Am I allowed to call you by your name now? What is going on?” He whispered into Kakashi’s ear. 

Kakashi slightly pulled away. “I will take you back to your castle now, Hime-sama.” 

“Apparently we are still in the movie? Fine with me. I guess you have a plan?” Naruto mumbled when he was pulled up. The older man pulled Naruto into his arms and carried him bridal style back to the village. “Oh?” He blushed when Kakashi jumped through the trees and his strong arms held Naruto close to his body. 

Actually he had been angry with Kakashi because he thought that he wasn’t going to be home for valentine’s day and now he was here, in Akihito’s uniform, playing this weird, funny, sweet, roman- wait a second. Did Kakashi organize this for him? Was this his valentine’s day present? But in Part 4 of “Shinobi Princess” Akihiko would … _propose_?! Naruto suddenly felt like he couldn’t breathe anymore. Was Kakashi just reenacting some parts of his favorite movie or was he… 

“My princess seems a little nervous all of a sudden. Was being abducted by those horrible thugs so scary? You knew that I would come and save you, didn’t you? I would never let anything happen to you, right?” That wasn’t a line from the movie. Their gazes met and Naruto looked deep into Kakashi’s warm grey eyes that were full of love. “I would never let anyone take you away from me, my beloved hime-sama.” That was most certainly not… from the movie. Kakashi’s voice and his arms that were so tightly wrapped around him made his body tremble with desire for his lover. 

“No, I wasn’t afraid. I knew that even if they’d take me, you will come and find me. I trust you. I love you and I know that you would never let anything bad happen to me, my beloved Akihito-san.” Naruto let his hands wander over Kakashi’s chest, his collarbone and his neck. He gently let his hands and his fingers dance over Kakashi’s cheeks and slowly pulled down Kakashi’s mask. They came to a sudden halt. Naruto leaned up and their lips met. They kissed passionately until Kakashi pulled away. “Hmm… my love, you taste so good, but the night is not over yet and your present is still going on.” 

“Aha! So, this IS my present?” Naruto yelled excitedly. 

Kakashi chuckled. “Yes. I… didn’t know… I wasn’t sure...” 

Naruto could see the sudden unexpected insecurity on Kakashi’s face, but he quickly pulled him in for another kiss. “Akihito-san, take me back home.” He blushed and sweetly smiled up through his lashes. 

Kakashi blushed as well and pulled Naruto closer. “Are you sure?” He whispered. 

“Yes. I am always sure with you.” Naruto gently pulled the dark mask back over Kakashi’s nose and snuggled into his arms. He just smiled into the beautiful face of his lover and wrapped his arms around Kakashi’s shoulders when the other man started to move again. They moved fast through the trees and Naruto could see the gates in the near distance. Kotetsu and Izumo wore the same uniform as Kakashi, the uniform that the guards from the movie “Shinobi Princess” had to wear. Naruto just stared at the two men at the village gates and started to giggle. Easily he fell into the role of Kira-hime. “My dearest Akihito-san, I am very glad that we are back in the kingdom of my father. I see the guards have expected our return as well.” 

“Indeed, Hime-sama.” 

When Kakashi jumped down from the tree to lazily walk up to the gate. He put Naruto back on the ground and side by side they walked up to the guards. Kotetsu and Izumo immediately saw them and kneeled down. “Hime-sama, we are glad that Akihito-san was able to rescue you. Everyone was worried about your safety.” 

Naruto needed a moment not to break into hysterical laughter. Kakashi, Izumo and Kotetsu watched him with an expecting gaze. “Ah! Yes. Forgive me my friends.” He coughed and fell even more in love with Kakashi when he thought that he planned all this for him and even made their friends play along. He also needed to find out however played the thugs.  
“I never doubted my dearest Akihito-san to protect and save me from the enemies that threatened me and our kingdom.” He stated the lines that he knew so well after watching the movie so often. He turned and smiled shyly and dreamingly at Kakashi. 

“Hime-sama may I escort you to the castle now?” He asked and bowed to Naruto. He winked at the blond in an almost flirting manner. 

“Of course, Akihito-san.” Naruto giggled and held out his hand. “Let’s see what will happen now.” 

*

Izumo and Kotetsu laughed when Kakashi pulled him away. “Seems like it’s going well?” 

“Seems that way. We just have to wait for Shikamaru and Sakura to get back now.” 

Izumo laughed fondly when he watched Kakashi hold Naruto’s hand tightly in his as he pulled him towards the Hokage tower. “You remember his grumpy face when we were children?” The other nodded. “He’s changed a lot, hasn’t he?” 

“Love can change people my friend.” 

“You think Naruto’s going to say yes?” 

They looked at each other and grinned.

Just when Izumo wanted to say something Shikamaru and Sakura, still dressed in black, slowly made their way back to the village. They greeted the guards at the gates and quickly asked what had happened and how far their plan had advanced. “So should we all go back to the Hokage Tower now?” Sakura asked and turned to Shikamaru. 

“Soon. In the movie Akihito and Kira talk at the castle and Akihito confesses to the princess first before he asks her for her hand in marriage. I guess we should wait a little longer.” They all gathered together and for a moment they fell silent before they all started to laugh uncontrollable. 

“I really can’t believe that this is actually happening! Kakashi-Sensei is going to propose!” Sakura squealed and touched her blushing cheeks. 

*

Kakashi led Naruto back to the Hokage Tower. He had to hurry a little bit since he knew that he couldn’t keep all their friends occupied for the entire day and evening. They all had plans with their partners on this special day. 

He pulled Naruto along to get on top of the Tower. Naruto followed him silently. When they finally arrived on top of the building Kakashi turned around and looked at the man he loved so much. He was a little nervous about this. His hand tightly held onto Naruto’s and his eyes wandered over the fine features and his whiskered cheeks. 

Naruto had become someone so dear and important to him, someone so close to his heart that he couldn’t imagine life without him anymore. He had never felt so close to anyone before. Intimately but also emotionally. He pulled Naruto closer to him and wrapped his arms around him. He nuzzled his nose into the wild blond hair and closed his eyes for a moment. His hands traced lazy circles over Naruto’s back. 

Naruto sighed and leaned a little more into Kakashi’s embrace. The world was silent and at peace around them as they held each other. 

“Thank you, for coming after me, Akihito-san.” Naruto whispered. 

“Hime-sama. If something happened to you – I wouldn’t know what to do, because you are everything to me.” Kakashi pulled away slightly and gently lifted Naruto’s chin. “The world could disappear, I wouldn’t care. All I care about is right here in my arms. You are everything to me. … You are my whole world.” Naruto’s body started to tremble as Kakashi cited the confession from Akihito to Kira. His voice and those words made him feel like wax in Kakashi’s arms. 

“Oh Akihito-san…” he just said stupidly and gazed love-drunk into Kakashi’s eyes. He forgot Kira’s next lines because the way Kakashi kept staring into his eyes was so intense and so full of love that it made his knees shake.  
Kira had been in love with Akihito since they were young, and Akihito started working as her bodyguard. Naruto had always loved the movies because he somehow felt like Kira.  
He had fallen in love with Kakashi when he was still his Sensei, but that wasn’t important. Looking at Kakashi now and knowing that the other man also truly loved him made him feel like he had butterflies in his stomach. He reached for Kakashi’s hand and gently squeezed it. 

Kakashi smiled down at him. “I want to tell you something…” 

Naruto nodded a little confused when he realized that Kakashi stopped acting from the movie. 

“I actually didn’t leave the village for the past ten days. I wanted to organize this surprise for you.” He looked down at their hands and Naruto could see the same kind of insecurity in Kakashi’s eyes again that he had seen earlier.

He quickly leaned up and hugged his stupid beloved silver haired baka. “I was angry in the morning, because I thought that I would be alone today, but you are here now and I can’t believe all the things that you did for me. I love you.” 

Kakashi smiled. He was glad that Naruto was indeed happy about his surprise. He leaned towards Naruto and pulled his mask down to kiss Naruto again. Their lips met again. Naruto moaned happily. Their lips sensually moved against the other and Naruto enjoyed the simple touch of their lips for the moment. 

Kakashi pulled away and he chuckled when Naruto grumbled when his face was covered with his mask again. “I wanted to prepare all this for you but getting Sakura, Shikamaru and the others to help me took more time than I thought. I wanted to make this very special for you.” He hesitated for a moment. Ocean blue eyes were staring up at him with great expectations and his heart was hammering against his chest. 

“You know that I would have loved every gift you give me. I love just being with you, but that you decided to act out “Shinobi Princess Part 4” for me is already the best present ever. You are a wonderful man Kakashi. I love you so much.” Naruto blushed and snuggled into Kakashi’s arms. 

“Well, I know that you love those movies. You made sure that I watch them, I think 200 times, so I know every line of those films – especially Part 4.” He caressed Naruto’s cheeks. “If you remember the movie you should know that after Akihito saved the princess they talk and confess their undying love for each other.” Naruto nodded and listened to Kakashi’s soft words. He could hear something in the background. He looked over Kakashi’s shoulder and saw some of his friends dressed in the same uniforms that Kakashi, Izumo and Kotetsu wore. He could see Shikamaru, Sakura, Neji and a few others. Was this really happening? In the movie Akihito proposed in front of the entire court and the kingdom to show everyone that he didn’t care about the difference of their positions and that he would always love the princess. Naruto’s eyes wandered over Sakura’s flushed face. She smiled at him and he knew. Kakashi wanted to propose to him. He saw the excitement in his friends eyes. He just couldn’t believe that they had all been in on this and that no one told him anything!  
He felt so stupid! He was walking around all week talking about all the things that he wanted for valentine’s day and now he was here and he would…. Would he?

Kakashi gently squeezed his hand to pull him back into reality.  
Naruto quickly concentrated back on Kakashi, who stood in front of him and fondly stared at him. “Should I go on? Do you want me to stop?” 

Naruto opened his mouth and tried to speak. His pulse was going so fast he felt the blood rushing through his head and his ears. His cheeks were blushing furiously. He swallowed heavily and he tried again. “In the movie… In the movie Akihito…” He smiled shyly and stopped again. His hands felt sweaty. He couldn’t say it out loud. 

Kakashi stepped a little closer. He brushed his nose against Naruto’s. “Yeah, he did. But we don’t have to go that way today if you don’t want to. You are everything to me and I wanted to show you in some way how much you mean to me and that I want to spend my life with you. Forever.” 

Naruto stared at him and his body was trembling against Kakashi. “I want you to go on.” 

The older man was quiet for a moment. “You… You do? Are you sure?” 

Naruto giggled and leaned his head against Kakashi’s shoulder. “I am, Akihito-san. No matter what happens between us or what people might say about us, how different we might be, I am the princess of this country and I am entitled to love and marry whoever I wish. Right?” Naruto cited and blushed even more. 

“Well, you have to let me ask you first my dearest hime-sama, but essentially yes, you can marry whoever you wish. But...I hope that the only man who will put a ring on that finger will be me.” 

Naruto laughed as he looked into Kakashi’s red face. “Akihito-san should hurry up and ask me then!” 

Kakashi reached into his pockets. He was rummaging around for a moment and pulled out a little black box. It wasn’t special or anything but when Naruto first looked at it his heart was starting to race and he thought he might faint. Would a ring wait for him inside this box? 

He swallowed and he could see that Kakashi’s hand was slightly shaking – he was nervous too. Their gazes met and Naruto could see that the usual calm and collected Jonin was just as nervous and excited as he was. Kakashi held the box in own hand and showed it to him. “I bought this a few weeks ago. I saw it and I couldn’t stop thinking about you. You are the best thing that ever happened to me, Naruto. Without you I am incomplete. I want to be with you for as long as I live.” He kneeled down in front of the blond and hesitated before he opened the box. He stared into the deep ocean blue eyes to look for confirmation that he really should go on. Naruto clenched his hands over his heart. He squeezed the material of his orange jacket between his hands and he could feel how the adrenalin was pumping through his body. He nodded slightly to show Kakashi that he was sure and ready about this. Kakashi understood and slowly opened the box to reveal a simple silver-golden ring. 

The Jonin stared at the ring for a long moment before he looked up into Naruto’s blue eyes. They were tearing up and Kakashi thought for a moment that he might have done something wrong, but he quickly realized that those were happy tears. Naruto sniffed when he saw the beautiful ring. He really couldn’t believe all the things that happened today. He woke up in the morning and was angry because he was sure that he would have to spend this valentine’s day alone. Tsunade, Sakura and Shikamaru were acting totally crazy and he hadn’t understood why or what was going on, he was kidnapped and he thought that it might be the worst valentine’s day ever, but now he understood.  
Kakashi had prepared this surprise for him with the help of their friends. 

“Oh my…” Naruto looked at the shining silver-golden ring and realized how flawless the colors and the different materials were flowing into each other, they showed complete harmony and unity. Like their relationship. “It’s beautiful, Kakashi.” He whispered. 

“I am glad you like it.” Kakashi blushed. He took the ring out of the box and pushed it back into his pocket. He held it out to Naruto and looked directly into his blue eyes. “Akihito talked about the many differences that divided him and the princess. We are very different as well, but we always found ways to meet each other in the middle I guess. We never tried to change each other but to respect and support each other. I have watched Shinobi Princess at least 200 times with you and you started reading Icha Icha. I still have no word to describe this… because thank you seems completely inadequate.” 

“It’s porn. But it’s very well written and I liked the Icha Icha movie - I have to admit that.” Naruto giggled embarrassed, because he realized that his friends were listening to this. Oh god, Sakura-chan and Sai knew that he was reading Icha Icha! Oh well, who cares about that now, if he married Kakashi he would read the entire damn series for his man if it made him happy. 

Kakashi smiled up into Naruto’s embarrassed face. “I never really thought that I would ever enjoy being with someone like this. I never really thought that I would let someone into my life ever again, but when you crashed into my life and into my heart it was absolutely impossible to keep away from you. I love you Uzumaki Naruto… would you… “ He clenched the ring in his hand and tried to get the last few words out of his mouth. He swallowed heavily and when their gazes met he saw Naruto’s eyes tearing up, his cheeks were flushed beautifully. Naruto’s hands were slightly reaching for Kakashi already to show that he needed to be close so desperately and he was waiting to give his answer. He took in a deep breath. No way back now. “Do you want to marry me?” 

“YES! Dattebayo!” Naruto fell to his knees and wrapped his arms around Kakashi. He laughed and cried and in his excitement he made them both fall back down. Kakashi fell on his back and with a loud ‘OUMPF’ he felt Naruto’s strong, well trained body fall on top of his own body. His arms instinctively wrapped around Naruto’s body. He was careful not to lose the ring that was still in his right hand. Naruto kissed his forehead and his cheeks. “Kakashi! I can’t believe that you really asked me! I love you so much!” He buried his face in Kakashi’s neck and happy sighs escaped the blond. 

“I love you too, Naruto.” Kakashi felt adrenaline rush through his body. In his entire life he had never been so happy before. His fiancé snuggled into his embrace. Kakashi slightly pushed Naruto off his body to sit up. He took Naruto’s left hand. “Since you said yes,… May I put that on your finger, my love?” 

Naruto straddled Kakashi’s lap and nodded. He watched transfixed as Kakashi slowly pushed the silver-golden band on his ring finger. He could hear their friends cheer in the background. Some were whistling and others were congratulating them loudly. Naruto held up his hand and let his ring shine and sparkle in the lights of the lamps and the sinking sun. The silver and gold colors were becoming one and were shimmering in beautiful new colors. It almost looked like they were existing separately but as soon as they touched in the middle something even more beautiful was created. 

“Is it the right size?” Kakashi asked quietly. 

“Yes. It fits perfectly.”

“Do you like it?” 

Naruto turned to look at the other man and gently touched Kakashi’s cheek. His fingers moved over the mask. “It’s beautiful. The silver and gold kinda reminds me of us…” he whispered. 

“That’s why I picked it.” 

“You are such a romantic, Kakashi.” Naruto said and wrapped his arms around Kakashi. He leaned his head against Kakashi’s chest. They stayed like that for a moment and just enjoyed being close to each other. 

“Better than Akihito?” 

Naruto laughed. “Should I ask if I’m better than Mariko-san?” The blond jokingly referred to Kakashi’s obsession with Icha Icha Paradise.

“Of course, you are better.” Kakashi said deadpanned. “Your cute little ass is –“ his hands moved over Naruto’s back and gently started kneading Naruto’s ass. 

“Maaaahhhh Bakakashi!” He blushed furiously as he slammed his fist into Kakashi’s cheek. “Even if we are engaged now, that doesn’t mean that you can just _grope_ me in front of everyone! Akihito-san would never grope Kira in front of other people! Baka!” 

Sakura and Shikamaru stared at the bickering couple. “Oh man, what a drag. Engaged for 5 minutes and they are bickering like they’ve been married for 30 years. This marriage will hold forever.” Shikamaru yawned. Sakura nodded and watched as Naruto shook Kakashi with a furious glint in his eyes. She could hear how Naruto was saying something about ‘…If you don’t behave, I will throw your secret porn stash away I am warning you’.

She looked at the young Nara and they just shrugged. It was time for some sake and their own dates were waiting for them as well.

***


End file.
